Kally's Adventure
by SicksisterSam
Summary: Ok the name has changed her name is Kiri and it a few days I'll change the title to Kiri's Adventure. This is about Danie and Numair's twins will they be a family forever? Read and find out please R/R!!! Chapter 5 is up!!!
1. Chapter one: Kiri

Kiri's Adventure  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Kiri  
  
  
  
Once upon a time there was a little girl named Kiri Salimin. She lived in the realm of Kortak. Kiri's family had left her when she was born or so she was told now all she had left was her faithful wolf pup, Kano, she had never known her parents. When Kiri was ten she went to work for a poor farmer who gave her room and food. One day while Kiri was out walking with Kano, a strange thing happened, she stopped to look at the stream and fell in but she didn't drowned. She opened her eyes and was breathing! The girl couldn't believe what was happening she was breathing! This scared her so much; she quickly swam back to the shore where Kano was waiting. He did not look the least bit worried instead he was looking into the distance as a cloud of sparkling black magic formed around him he begin to speak! "Kiri do not be afraid." He told the girl, "I am here because your parents asked me to protect you when you found out who and what you are." Kano spoke in perfect Old Thak, their native tongue. "But what am I?" she asked the old dog. "You are a very special girl Kiri, you have the gift and wild magic. Your father had the Gift and your mother Wild Magic. So that gives you the Wild Gift it is a very strange power extremely hard to control." Perfect she thought I'm a freak. "So what do I do now?" Kiri asked "Nothing, you simply wait." Replied the dog voice fading "Wait? Wait for what?" There was no answer. Kano was done talking, at least for today.  
  
The next day Kano didn't speak but kept leading her in the opposite direction she wanted to go. "Where are we going?" Kiri asked from time to time but never stopped. At about noon they passed an old cabin, Kano started walking down the road to the house with Kiri following. When they reached the house the door opened as if they were expected and an elderly woman came to meet them. At first she acted as if they were intruders, then she recognized Kano. They shook hands (or rather paws in Kano's case) and again Kano began to speak, "Hello my dear friend. May I introduce, Kiri Salimin she is my student." "Student?" asked the woman in a cracked voice "She looks more like a beggar then a student." She said. "A beggar!" Kiri cried obviously outraged "You look no better miss." Kiri felt a slight pain on her leg, she looked down, it was Kano and he was biting her. "Kano stop it." She ordered but he only bite harder so hard infact that she was forced to sit and hold her leg in pain. "Why did you do that?" Kiri asked tears rolling down her cheek. Kano had made quite a mark and she wanted to know why. "Because you were insulting a Goddess!" Kano cried. She looked at the woman a shocked expression on her face, "A thousand apologizes your majesty." The woman grinned, "It's alright dearie you didn't know." "So what do we do with her now?" Kano asked voice mild. "Well first go into town and get the groceries." Kano growled. "Yes my lady." replied Kiri. "Oh and Kano," Called the Goddess, "I knew you'd bring her back. She's beautiful." She rubbed the dogs' ears, "Thank you."  
  
As they entered the town of Daywood all eyes fell on them. "Why are they all staring at us?" Kiri asked looking around. "Because they know your Ma." Kano replied. "What is so bad about my Ma?" "Your Ma was a bastrad who had wild magic and she married a man with the Gift who was also her teacher, that's what's so bad about her they think she was a swindler." "Oh." She said as she walked with her head slightly downward. "Don't let them discourage you Kiri. Your Ma was a fine woman and she loved you so much." As they entered the store the clerk recognized Kano and greeted them warmly. "Hullo my friend long time no see. Where have you been?" asked the shop keep. "Hullo to you too Rantat and yes it has been a long time I have been watching this little one." He motioned to Kiri. "Hello sir." She said impishly. "Don't be shy dear come here and lets have a look at you." Rantat walked over and cupped her face in his hands examining her carefully. "You look to be a healthy one. Have you been ill in the last six months?" "No sir." replied Kiri. "Speak up girl and stop calling me sir my name is Rantat." He said harshly. "Yes sir-umm.Mr. Rantat." He growled but was pleased. "She is a beauty Kano." He grinned, "So what have you come here for my friend?" "The Goddess has sent us out for groceries." He growled. "Oh I know exactly what she wants. I'll be right back and don't worry about the money she'll pay me later." Rantat went in to the storeroom and came out with two bags full of things for cooking. "This is it. Will you stop bye before you leave town?" Asked the shop keep. "We will I promise." Replied the dog as they left the shop.  
  
On the way home Kiri could think of nothing but the shopkeeper, he walked slow but was kind and handsome. I wonder if he has a son? She though. For some reason the Goddess was not talking to her she only looked at her and frowned. Finally it was all Kiri could take, she'd never had much patience, "What? What did I do?" she shouted. The goddess looked up, "You didn't do anything dear, it's your thoughts that make me frown. You think of only human things never of the future or the past only the present." "Why is that so bad?" she asked bewildered, "I don't know my past and the future is yet to come. Why should I think about it?" "Because if you don't how can you plan or remember?" "Why would I want to plan? It's more fun not to know and," She paused, "W-what do I have to remember?" Kiri asked sadly. "What do you mean what do you have? Don't you remember your family?" "No how could I no one will tell me anything about them!" She looked away and then realized something; "I don't even know your name let alone my own family!" The goddess looked surprised, "Oh? Why would you want to know that dear what's in a name?" "It would give me some memory I want to remember something." "It's Daine that's my name." "Oh Daine? That's a very pretty name. Hmm.I know that name from somewhere I just don't remember where." Replied Kiri satisfied. Daine ran out of the room crying. Just then Kano walked in, "What did you do?!" He asked angrily. "I only asked her name and then I said I knew that name but did not remember from where." Kiri cried, "That's it!!!" "Oh my gosh, you didn't? Did you?" The girl nodded. "You did! I don't believe it you don't remember that name? How could you not?!" They locked eyes and Kiri knew there was a very good reason Kano was upset but she didn't know what. "I-I just don't ok and why should I? No one will tell me anything about my past so how would I know?" she asked angrily. Kano just stared at her. She couldn't think of anything else to do so she ran out the door, she ran until she couldn't see the house, ran until she was lost. Great she thought, Now I'm lost and alone. Why not? It can't get worse. It got worse. It started raining and she got cold and hungry. Kiri spend the remainder of the day walking around until night set in. She fell asleep in the hallow of a tree trunk, Well at least it's dry in here. She thought as sleep filled her mind. 


	2. Chapter two: Reuinion

Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
The next morning she heard a small rustling and found herself face to face with a huge snarling dog and two handsome men. "It's ok boy lay off." One of them said to the dog. The other helped Kiri to her feet. "Are you alright?" The smaller one asked. "Yeah I'm fine thanks. My name is Kiri Monarch what's yours?" "I'm Richard," said the smaller one "and this here is my friend Kevin. How did you get out here little lady?" On the way to their house she told them the whole story. "Wow that's some story miss." Rich said when she had finished. "When you finish eating and bathing we'd be happy to take you home won't we Rich?" "Absolutely Kev. Bathrooms upstairs on the right."  
  
At the house they gave her a little breakfast and a hot bath. When she was done she came down stairs. "Feel better?" Kevin asked. "Yes I do thanks. I'd bet I've got enough strength to take on a bear!" "Good cause Rich here is as strong as one." He said and laughed evilly. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked eyes searching the room for her bow. "It means I hope you were telling the truth about how you feel or Rich here might hurt you on accident." "What do you mean?" As she finished her question she got the answer. Rich grabbed her and tied her hands behind her back. "What are you doing? Let me go right now." She screamed. At that very moment Kano crashed through the door and bit Kevin on the back. Kevin screamed in pain and fell to the floor bleeding next Kano turned his attention to Richard. "Let her go." Kano said calmly as he moved toward the boy, "Stay back," Rich warned as he put a knife to Kiri's throat, "I'll kill her right now." Kano chuckled, "No you won't Richard you know very well who she is and what she means to you is too much to harm her that's why you weren't going to let Kevin hurt her." "Ok but stay where you are and I'll let her go." He said as he put down the knife and released Kiri into waiting arms of Daine. "Don't go to far deary." The god warned, "I would like to have a word with you back at my house." She said pulling the boy with an invisible rope.  
  
By the time they reached the house it was night and Kiri received a good scolding from Kano before she was sent to bed. As she lay in bed she could hear what Daine had wanted to say. "What in the world did you think you were doing tying her up like that? Kevin could have hurt her when you were out of the room!" The god asked obviously upset. "I don't know I thought I could get her out before Kevin hurt her. Even if I couldn't I still would have stopped him. I would never hurt her. She means too much to me, Daine you know that." Kiri could hear tears in his voice. "Even so you should have called me sooner Richard I would not have had to hurt Kevin if you would have." Kano told him dryly. "I know I know but I didn't think. I." "That's right you didn't think did you?" Richard was cut off by Daine and did not appreciate it. "Shut up! I know what I did and didn't do ok?" He took a deep breath and his voice softened, "I'm sorry she never would have got hurt." Kiri heard him move toward her door and she closed her eyes. "Look at her," he said softly, "She's so beautiful I missed her so much." She could feel him walk toward her and stroke her hair. He bent down and whispered, "I love you so much little one." He kissed her cheek and left. Kiri fell asleep that night puzzled by who Richard was and angry with Daine and Kano for being thought of as a child.  
  
The next morning she was up before the sun. She was still upset about last night and decided to take a walk. She walked down to the river and as she bent down to get a drink a shadow appeared behind her. She turned as fast as she could only to find herself face to face with Richard. "Hello." He said coolly, "You're up offly early." "Hi." Kiri replied softly, "I couldn't sleep that's all." She begin to move away when he blocked the way. "Excuse me," She said, "I need to go back to the house." "No I need to talk to you please let me explain about last night. Ok?" "Ok you have 20 minutes. I hope you can talk fast." "No that's not what I mean. Can you get out at 10 o'clock to night?" She folded her arms, "Yes of course. Kano never asks where I'm going or why. So I can do anything." "Good. Meet me here to night at 10. Ok?" "Ok. Now will you please move?" Richard stepped a side and Kiri headed home.  
  
That night Kiri quietly climbed out of her window and walked back to the river. As soon as she reached the spot Rich appeared. "Hello," He said so fast that it made her jump. "Oh gosh, you scared me." "Sorry but I wanted to make sure you came alone. Have a seat." He said motioning her to a near by rock. They sat there for a long time in silence until Kiri had had enough. "Well? What did you want to say to me?" "I'm sorry I was trying to think were to start. You were so young when it happened." "What? When what happened?" "It all started when you were four years old. Your ma was wed and cast out but she didn't care all she cared about was you. When you were four you became very sick and not just any sick, a magical sick where your powers were colliding and hurting you. So for your sake your mother," he heisted, "Your mother.Daine wanted you to be safe so she forced you to grow at the fastest way possible. That is why you don't remember your childhood, you don't have one. One day you were four and the next day you were ten. Your mother did the same for your twin brother but she kept him with her so that he might find you one day. When you were ten the wars around the palace were so bad that your mom sent you to live with that old man and Kano. She vowed that when you were 16 that she would find you because before she left you she gave Kano his special gift so she might find you again. So now you know. What do you think?" He asked finally finished. "I can't believe it I have a family and a brother!" She stopped, "But I still don't see who you are Rich?" Just as she spoke these words the sun rose and she needed to be home before Kano and Daine were awake. "Come to the house at noon and ask to take me to see the town. Then we can come back and finish our chat. OK?" "As you wish my lady. Good day." And he disappeared into the woods.  
  
When Kano came to wake Kiri he found that she was already awake. "Well good morning my dear how are you?" he asked the girl "Oh good morning Kano I'm fine just thinking about some thing." Kano looked at her curiously and then decided that he should not know. "Well when you are ready come down for breakfast." In less then a minute Kiri was down the stairs and eating her pancakes. "Good morning Daine. How are you feeling?" "I'm fine dear how are you?" "I'm fine. This is great." Danie said she was fine but Kiri as well as Kano could see that she was not fine. She looked tired and sad. Kiri could guess why. "I'm sorry." She said softly, "I didn't mean to hurt your feeling." The god looked up surprised "Oh it not you dear it's Richard. He left the house last night at ten and he hasn't come back and it's almost noon." "It is isn't it? Well I'm sure he'll be back." As Kiri spoke those words the doorbell rang and Richard stood in the door. "Richard! Hello come in sit down." Daine told the boy, "Oh no I can't but I've come to ask if I could take Kiri out and show her around the town and I promise she will be back before dark." "I would love that if it's ok with Kano?" "Alright but you must be back before dark." "I will I swear. Bye!" Kano and Danie watched her disappear into town. Once they were out of site they took a short cut through the town and back to the same spot where they were the night before.  
  
"Ok we're here." Kiri said but Richard would not look at her. "What's wrong Richard?" She asked worried. "It's just.you." Kiri was shocked, "Me? What did I do?" He took a deep breath, "Let me start from the beginning. My name is Richard.Salimin. I am 16 years old I was born on September 5,625. My parents are Danie and Numair Salimin. I was born here in Daywood and you're." He sighed and put his face in his hand, "I'm sorry you'll have to ask Kano and Danie to tell you the rest." He said and ran back to town. Kiri sat there not knowing what to do, after a long time of replaying what Rich had said she got up to leave. On the way home she looked into the pond and saw what she thought was a figure of her imagination, she saw a half beast half-woman thing in the water. She shook her head and the image vanished. Weird she thought as she entered the house, she saw that Kano had something in his mouth. "What is that?" she asked him. "It's my lunch." He said as he swolled the bird whole. "Yuck! Where is Danie I need to have a talk with both of you.now." "Oh dear Richard. Oh my gosh what did he do? No wait don't tell me wait for Danie so she can hold me back. Danie!" Kano yelled through the house. "What is wrong with you? That's loud enough to make the dead walk. What's going on?" "Kiri want to talk to us.now." "Oh gosh Richard. What did he do? Did he hurt you? Kiri tell me what happened." Demanded the god. "No you guys have the wrong idea. It's not what he did it's what he.said." She took a deep breath, "You better sit down for this." 


	3. Chapter 3: Twin

Thanks Chopstix* for your review I'm glad you like the story and thanks now I know who daughter it is. Anyone has any suggestions on what I should change the name too??? E-mail me at David Starwolf@aol.com.  
  
~Sam  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Twin  
  
After an hour of siting crying and staring Danie finally spoke. "How could he. We were not ready to tell you. We were going to tell you eventually when your father came back." She began crying again and it was Kano's turn to speak. "I was sworn not to tell you Kiri even if I broke the promise Danie still put a lock on me so that I could only talk about it when she was ready to tell you. I'm so sorry." He looked at the girl but she was not crying she was smiled. "Sorry." She repeated "Why in the world are you sorry? I have a mom and a dad and a twin brother. Of course I had to find out from a." She stopped. "What is it?" "Rich he said there was something you had to tell me he couldn't. What was that?" She asked them hopefully. They both looked at each other and smiled. "He didn't tell you?" Danie asked with a smile, "Why he's known you since you were born. Did he tell you his birthday?" "Yes he did he said it was September 5,62." She stopped. She didn't believe what she was saying he had the exact same birthday as she did. But how was that possible? It wasn't unless he was her.twin.  
  
"I don't believe it! Richard is my twin brother." Kano and Danie smiled. "Yes dear he is." Danie told the girl. "Ok let me see if I understand this, Richard is my twin, Danie, you are my mom, and my father is..." She stopped, " Wait who is my dad? And where is he?" Danie's eyes became very large, "Oh my gosh, I forgot! Numair is coming home today!" She cried. "You will finally get to meet your father. He is the best man I could ever hope to meet." She hugged the girl and cried. Kiri cried too and Kano stared at them. Kiri looked at him and remembered something. "Oh Kano I was going to ask you if Rantat had a son?" "He does. His son's name is Roger. Why do you want to know?" asked the old dog. "Oh no reason I was just wondering." Kiri smiled with a sly look in her eye and left to find Richard.  
  
As she entered the town the first thing she saw was Richard being thrown out of a local tavern. "And stay out ya bum." The anger merchant warned. Richard got up and shook his head. When he looked up Kiri was right in front of him. He stood up and smiled "Hello Kiri. How are you?" He asked. "Shut up and come with me now!" Kiri replied firmly. The boy smiled but did not move. "Why should I?" he asked slyly. She bent close to his ear, "Because I know what you don't want to tell me." She whispered. Richard's face turned white as a ghost. "Ok let's go." He said and followed Kiri back to their spot in the woods.  
  
Once they got there Kiri was the first one to speak. "Why didn't you just tell me you were my twin brother? I would have understood but no Danie had to tell me and that made me mad." He wouldn't speak or look at her. "Richard I have been searching for you mom and dad all my life do you know how happy I would have been if I had found out from you first? Is there anything else you are hiding?" Kiri pulled up his shoulders and looked straight in to his eyes. "No Kiri I'm not hiding any thing else. I love you too much to hurt you again. By the way dad's coming home from Tortall." His was telling the truth she knew and she smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back tight. "Let's go home. Mom said Dad was coming home tonight. I want to meet him." They walked back to the house hand in hand. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Meetings

Chapter 4: The Meeting  
  
When they got to the house a tall thin man with gray sliver hair and a black robe was standing in the door and holding Danie's face in his hands. "Who is that Richard?" Kiri asked hoping it was her father. "That's Numair our father." Kiri grinned as she and Richard walked toward him as he turned around Kiri could see Danie crying. She ran to her mother. "Mom what's wrong?" "Nothing dear I'm just so happy." Kiri felt a strong hand on her shoulders it turned her around and she was looking at the mans' stomach. She looked up his eyes were brilliant and held much wisdom, "Hello Kiri." His voice was deep and reassuring, she could see why her mother loved this man, "You look so beautiful. I'm Numair your father." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I have waited 6 years to see you again.Dad." Kiri threw her arms around his waist and cried in his shirt. As her tears slowed Richard walked over to them. Numair released Kiri and grabbed his son by the neck squeezing slightly. "Why are you here boy?" Numair asked his voice had changed to fire. "Mom invited me Dad." Richard croaked, "Remember I'm your son."  
  
"Numair let him go I wanted him to meet his sister ok?" Numair let go of the boy's neck and Richard fell to the ground choking Kiri was next to him in a minute. "Why did you do that? He didn't do anything to you!" Kiri for the first time in her life yelled at an elder. Numair and Danie laughed, "You are just like your mother Kiri." Numair told the girl as he walked into the house with Danie under his arm. Kiri helped Richard up and followed them into the parlor. Kano was there growling. "Kano lay off that's my Da." Kiri told the dog but for once he did not obey instead he jumped on the man's chest and before Numair could stop him the dog had completely covered his face with slobber. Everyone was laughing and falling over. "Kano get off me or I'll blow you to the moon." Numair said with a laugh. The dog got up and Danie brought out the tea and cookies.  
  
"So Kiri tell me has this old rascal been taking care of you like he promised?" The mage asked rubbing the dog's head affectionately. Kiri nodded. "He's been the best. He's the one who led me here." Numair grinned at his daughter then turned to his son, "So Richard have you been here long I mean with Kiri?" "Yes sir. I was here the day she arrived." Numair nodded his head but said nothing more. "So Dad Richard said you were up in Tortall. What do you do there?" Kiri asked. "Why yes I was there helping the King with some new magic's to ward the castle. We have to try to fight it against the immortals if they should break free again. I'm sure you've read of the Immortals war well your mother and I were in that war. Now the immortals we saw were only the tip of the iceberg I believe that there a thousand more but then according to the scrolls." Danie put a hand over her husbands mouth. He grinned, "Forgive me Kiri I have a habit of rambling." "S'ok Da I love hearing about learning and that sounds very interesting. Maybe I could meet the King sometime." Kiri smiled at Richard then at Numair. "Kiri will you go to Rantat's store and get some milk?" Danie asked. "Sure Ma." Kiri skipped and sang all the way to Rantat's store. When she got there Rantat was not at the counter but in his place stood a handsome young man with long blonde hair and blue eyes as deep as the sea. "Can I help you miss?" His voice was like a song in Kiri's ears. "Miss?" Kiri looked up coming out of her trance "Oh yes. Hello I'm Kiri Salimin. Who are you?" "My name's Roger I'm Rantat's son. What would you like Miss Kiri?" "Oh umm.just milk thanks." As he handed her the milk a thought came to her as she turned to go she looked back, "Oh Roger, would you like to join me and my family for dinner? We live on Pine Road Drive dinner's at 7:00. See you then."  
  
When she got home and Kiri told everyone about her invitation to Roger and her father was not at all pleased. "Kiri you need to ask before you invite guests to our house. I don't like that Roger anymore then I like." He stopped. "Any more then you like me, right Dad?" Richard asked accusingly. "Richard come with me." Numair got up and pulled the boy by his shirt into the cellar. "Well Ma what do you think?" "I think you did a wonderful thing dear. We need a new face around here to liven things up a bit." Danie smiled at the girl then set to work fixing dinner. "Could I help Ma?" Daine grinned, "Why of course dear." As the two women prepared dinner, Roger was hard at work trying to convince his father. "But dad I like her and I heard her Da will be there so nothing can happen if that's what you're worried about." "No, no, and for the last time no Roger, I won't allow it." Roger got sad and used his big deep blue eyes "Please dad." His father softened he hadn't been able to stay mad at those eyes when Roger was young it was harder now that he was older, "Oh fine go get ready or you'll be late." 


	5. Chapter 5:Dinner

Ok this wasn't here in the other chapter but this is one of those stupid disclaimer I don't own any of Tamora Pierces characters or Tortall I'm just borrowing them. The rest of my own creation and no one can take them either. And umm their last name is Monarch because I wrote this a long long time ago and I need to change that and change Kally's name if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them thanks!!! Enjoy the story!!!  
  
~Sam  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Dinner  
  
Richard and Numair came out of the cellar about five minutes later and Danie was the first one to give orders. "Ok let's get to work. Richard set the table for five, forks on the left, spoons on the right, Numair go out and get some fire wood Roger might stay after dinner for a while, Kiri you finish cutting the lettuce and tomatoes." Everyone did as they were asked and by the time 7:00 rolled around they were all ready and Roger was at the door. "Hello Kiri, Mr. and Mrs. Salimin, Richard nice to see all of you." Everyone said their hellos and took their seats. When dinner was passed out and grace said the conversation turned to Roger and Numair was the first to speak. "So Rodger what do you plan to do after you finish school?" "Well sir I plan to move to Tortall and join the Riders or study and perfect my Gift I haven't decided yet." Numair nodded and was very pleased with his answer. Danie was next to speak. "Do you plan to get married after you reach your goals?" "Yes ma'am assuming I find the right woman." He looked over and winked at Kiri. Richard saw this and decided to speak. "What if you are not accepted to the Riders and fail as a mage?" "Well I though about that and I think I will be a stable hand or a merchant like my father." Richard nodded. "Dad may I be excused?" "Of course Richard. But be back at midnight." With that dinner ended and everyone went to the parlor. "Umm.Mr. Salimin may I take Kiri for a walk around the woods?" Numair was about to object when he saw the look on Danie's face. "Ok but not past our land mark and she must be back in three hours." Kiri jumped from her seat and hugged her father. "Thank you Daddy. I love you and we'll be back in three hours." They waved good bye and walked out the door.  
  
As they walked through the woods Kiri found her eyes wondering from Rodger to the woods. He was very tall and his hair seemed to shine like moonlight as his eyes glowed in the starlight. "Um.So Kiri what do you plan to do when you get older?" Kiri seemed surprised by his question, "Oh I think I'll work at the palace stables or travel with my father." "What about marriage?" "I might say yes to the right person but he would have to ask me." Roger nodded and began walking down towards the pond. "Where are you going Roger?" "Well it's still hot out so why not go for a swim?" "Because we don't have swimming clothes." Roger pulled his shirt off and his shoes, "So?" "So we can't get our only clothes wet silly." "Sure we can watch." Roger ran up to the top of a high rock and jumped in. Kiri stood there laughing at him when he surfaced. "Ok but what about me? How do I swim?" "Take off your shoes and jacket and jump in." "Ok if you say so." Kiri ran up to the same rock and dived gracefully in to the pond.  
  
For the next hour they swam around playing games and having diving contests. "This is fun. I should swim here more often." Kiri told Rodger as she walked up the shore to dry off. "Yeah and I could come with you." He replied following her to a shady spot under a nearby tree. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I really like you Kiri." "I really like you to Rodger." "I'm glad he bent down to kiss her. "Having fun children?" A voice asked from high in the trees. Kiri jumped and Rodger looked around to try and see the person. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Roger demanded. "I don't see why not." The voice said and Richard fell to the ground next to him. "That's not funny Rich." Kiri told him sternly, "How long were you up there?" "The whole time you were swimming. Why does that bother you?" Richard smiled and waited for Kiri to answer. "No I just wanted to know." She lied he knew. "Maybe Mom and Dad will have a different idea." He told her sly as could be. "Espcailly after that attempted kiss." "H-how would they know about any of that?" Roger asked slightly worried. "I'll tell them." Now it was Kiri who smiled, "Prove it." Richard's smile faded and he turned to face his sister. "You can't lie to them." "Oh bet me. Besides Mom and Dad will believe me because Roger and I will have the same story." "Fine but you better be able to dry off in ten minutes because that's when you have to be back." Richard smiled and disappeared into the trees Kiri looked worried, "How can we dry off in ten minutes?" "It's ok Kiri I can use my Gift to dry us off." Roger began chanting as a violet purple mist swirled around them. When he finished they were dry and ready to go. When they got back to the house Kiri and Roger stood outside the door for a moment. "Thank you for a wonderful evening Kiri." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I hope to see you again." She blushed and smiled at him, "You will trust me." The tall boy smiled back at her, "Good night Kiri." "Good night Roger." Kiri waved and stood there until she couldn't see him anymore. When he was gone from sight she went inside only to find Richard, Numair and Danie all waiting for her.  
  
"Hello everyone. Good night everyone." As Kiri walked to her room Kano blocked her way. "We need to talk to you Kiri." Kano told her and he led her back to the parlor. "What's wrong?" Kiri asked nervous. "We want you to be happy Kiri but we also need you to tell us the truth. Were you and Roger swimming in the pond tonight and did he try to kiss you?" Numair asked. "Yes Da we were but it was hot and you never said we couldn't plus he didn't kiss me he just tried. What's the big deal?" Her question was for Numair but her eyes glared accusingly at Richard. "Well Kiri we just need to know you are always going to tell us the truth and I really don't want you kissing him yet." "I will Da I swear." "Alright go and help your mother clean up." "Ok." As Kiri and Danie walked toward the kitchen Kiri grabbed Richard's arm and whispered in his ear. "I hope your happy now Richard you ruined my life." She threw his arm against the door and walked off.  
  
When they were alone in the kitchen Danie had few things to say to her daughter. "Kiri nothing happened did it? I mean Richard told me most of it but I need to hear it from you." Danie looked at Kiri as if she could read her soul. "Nothing happened Mom. He just kissed me goodnight. Ok?" Kiri was upset and quickly began cleaning the meat mess her father had made when she had left with Rodger. "Kiri please don't be mad at me. I just love you so much I don't want anything to happen to you." Kiri could tell her mother was upset. "I'm not mad at you Mom. I'm mad at Richard he should have left me to tell you." "If Richard is upsetting you then I will have a talk with him." With that they finished cleaning and brought out tea and cookies. 


End file.
